


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #13 Denial

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [14]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Partial-AU, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Soul have no idea.  Really.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #13 Denial

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #13 Denial  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Liz Thompson, Death the Kid, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, SoulxMaka, KidxMaka, LizxKid  
Genre: Drama  
Word Count: 297  


\-------------------------------------  


Liz is fine. Totally okay. In fact, she’s better than ever.

Why wouldn’t she be great?

It’s not like Maka’s locked herself in her room or that Soul won’t stop moping.

Patty is _not_ having nightmares every night. She does _not_ refuse to transform because she hates the silver of her gun form.

Everything is fine and dandy. Which is just a stupid way of saying that everything’s gone to hell.

God. When did her life fall apart so thoroughly?

Maka and Kid are engaged.

What a horrible joke.

Everyone thought that Maka would end up with Soul and Kid would— Well, Liz always hoped that maybe he’d give her a second glance.

Too bad there’s no chance of that.

Right now Liz feels like they’re in a twilight zone. She wishes that this were all just hallucinations resulting from too much insanity in the air, but she knows better. She just wishes she didn’t.

\---

No freaking way. This is so uncool it’s not funny.

Sure, Soul knew something was up with Maka, but a secret engagement was the last thing he expected. It’s even worse than her having a crush on Kid or Black*Star because marriage is permanent.

There _has_ to be something he can do to change things.

Now isn’t the time to pretend he doesn’t love Maka. She’s slipping through his fingers even as she cries in her bedroom.

At least Blair is keeping her company.

Maybe Kid’ll help him. It’s not like he wants to marry Maka any more than she wants to marry him.

He at least has to make sure Kid won’t make Maka and him stop being partners.

He has to at least have that. Please at least let him have that.

Ugh, he’s being so uncool right now.

 

 


End file.
